La verdadera muerte de Regulus Black
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Regulus Black no murió como nos han contado siempre. Aquí esta la verdadera historia de lo ocurrido.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a diosa J.K Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodia si te atreves"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **__.Mi reto, dado por Venetrix, consistía en " escribir la muerte de Regulus en el lago en versión PARODIA. Puedes exagerar los motivos, su cleptomanía, la función de los Inferis, el vínculo con Kreacher... Puedes, para explicarlo, si quieres, relatar un poco el antes. En fin, todo esto como tú quieras; lo que yo quiero es leer su muerte, esa parte oculta de la historia, en versión parodia absurda y exagerada". Venetrix, espero que este a tu gusto._

_Esta historia ha sido corregida por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi._

_Si me tiran tomates, que sean blanditos y no hagan daño, gracias._

* * *

Regulus Black siempre había tenido un problema. No era algo que se supiera por ahí, porque sus padres ya se habían encargado de ocultarlo, y Sirius…bueno, Sirius era otra historia, siempre atento a lo suyo, con lo cual, se duda mucho que supiera del problema de su hermano.

El problema de Regulus era que siempre se había visto atraído por las cosas brillantes. Incluso cuando era bebé. De hecho, su madre, después de que con seis meses le arrancara los pendientes de las orejas, tenía que abstenerse de ponerse joyas en presencia de su hijo menor. Y sus cuñados, Cygnus y Druella, tenían que llevar a la pequeña Narcissa cubierta con un gorro de lana cada vez que iban a su casa, después de un desafortunado día en el que, al brillar el cabello de la pequeña con el sol, y después de dejarla a solas con Regulus apenas media hora, se la encontraron calva como una bola de billar. Incidente que fue atribuido a un desafortunado elfo doméstico del que nunca más se supo.

Realmente, para sus padres, especialmente para su madre, era mortificante que en cada casa que visitaban, siempre desapareciera la cubertería de plata, normalmente abrillantada para la ocasión, o cualquier chuchería que brillara en demasía. Aunque, afortunadamente, nadie asociaba esas penosas desapariciones a los Black, por lo tanto, nunca hubo que dar explicaciones, ni, por el odio del Señor Tenebroso, ofrecer ninguna disculpa al respecto. Además, las rapiñas del pequeño Reg en casa de algunos amigos, les permitió empeñar la cubertería y enseres ajenos que les posibilitaban mantener su lujoso nivel de vida. Nadie perdía.

El gusto por lo brillante de Regulus se vio algo atenuado en Hogwarts, pero sus padres no sabían si atribuirlo al tenue brillo de la plata de Slytherin, por esto de estar en las mazmorras (las gracias fueran dadas al Señor Tenebroso de que no hubiera caído en el dorado Gryffindor, por muchas y variadas razones) o, porque dada la desidia del señor Filch, las armaduras no brillaban lo suficiente como para ser robadas (y a saber cómo se las hubiera apañado el pequeño Black para cargar con semejante armatoste)

Finalmente, Walburga y Orión creyeron que su pequeño estaba curado de ese pequeño…asuntillo de la brillantez. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Un día, Kreacher, un elfo doméstico que no estaba al tanto del problema de su señor, le estuvo contando, mientras limpiaba el polvo en el cuarto de Reg y él comía bombones cubiertos de polvo de plata comestible (caja de doce bombones, 3 galeones en Honeydukes), el trabajito que había hecho para Lord Voldemort de esconder el guardapelo.

— Incluso en esa cueva donde no había luz, brillaba como si fuera una luciérnaga.

Ese comentario despertó el interés del joven.

— Y, dime, Kreacher, ¿era una joya?

El elfo se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose especial por tener la atención del joven señor.

— Sí, amo Regulus. Era una joya de plata.

— ¿Muy brillante, Kreacher?

El elfo siguió quitando el polvo, ajeno a lo que implicaban las palabras del joven Black.

— Sí, amo Regulus. Jamás había visto nada tan brillante.

Eso hizo que Reg diera un salto en la cama. Un objeto tan brillante tenía que ser suyo. Era imposible que él no lo poseyera. Que fuera del Señor Tenebroso y que estuviera escondido en donde Merlín perdió la varita eran hechos sin importancia. Tenía que hacerse con esa joya.

Así que, tirando del elfo, y sin hacer caso de sus protestas de que tenía que tender una colada y planchar las enaguas de la señora, hizo que le llevara sin más tardanza al sitio donde Lord Voldemort había escondido su tesoro.

El viaje en barca no le gustó ni un pelo, pero la promesa de una nueva chuchería brillante para su colección, hizo que remara él más deprisa que el elfo, el cual, al darse cuenta, se dejó llevar…para una vez que no le hacían trabajar…

Al llegar a la isleta, Kreacher le mostró el sitio donde estaba escondida la joya. Por un momento, temió que su amo le pidiera que se bebiera el asqueroso líquido, el cual aún le producía ardor de estomago cuando comía algo más fuerte que una sopa. Sin embargo, Regulus, al ver la joya brillando en el fondo, se lanzó a beber como si no hubiera un mañana y lo que cubría la joya fuera el más exquisito whisky de fuego.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Regulus cogió el guardapelo, dejando la copia en su lugar (era una urraca pero no tonto y sabía que si su señor se daba cuenta de que le habían birlado el guardapelo porque sí, se cabrearía muchísimo) y después de admirarla durante un segundo y medio entero, el estómago empezó a arderle tanto que parecía que se había comido una ración de patatas bravas con triple extra de tabasco.

Manoteando como un descosido, fue en busca de agua, acabando en el lago, del cual empezaron a salir los inferi. Regulus, temiendo que fueran a quitarle su tesoro, se lío a guantazos con ellos, siendo arrastrado hasta el fondo. Mientras, Kreacher, en la isla, silbaba lo más alto que podía, no fuera a ser que le entrara un rapto de lucidez a su amo y le ordenara ayudarle. Si no escuchaba, no tenía que hacerlo.

Después de un rato, dejó de oírse la voz de Regulus ("Cabrones, ¡es mío!" "¡No me toquéis el pelo, que me ha costado mucho peinarme esta mañana!") y Kreacher miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo tranquilo y el guardapelo estaba caído en una roca.

Kreacher podía ser un elfo, pero de idiota no tenía un pelo (y creo que de listo tampoco, vamos, que estaba un poco calvo) y sabía que si contaba en la casa lo que había pasado realmente, su cabeza pasaría a engrosar la lista de "cuadros" de la mansión. Así que se sentó a pensar. Y durante dos días y dos noches (oye, le costaba un poco al elfo) estuvo allí, mientras su ama se desesperaba en Grimmauld Place porque sus enaguas no estaban planchadas.

Finalmente, el elfo se apareció en la mansión y le echó la culpa de que las enaguas no estuvieran planchadas a otro elfo, que era algo olvidadizo, así que no había problema con que se chivara de que no le tocaba a él.

A Regulus le dieron por desaparecido primero y después corrieron rumores de que había intentado salirse de la fila de los mortífagos y que por eso le habían matado.

Y esta es la verdadera historia de la muerte de Regulus, tal y como Kreacher contó en su diario.


End file.
